A Rainbow That Led to Love
by Random Pairings
Summary: Zakuro has a child but who does it belong too? One day she disappears suddenly and comes back years and years later with a daughter! This story is pretty much Zakuro's daughter Nami's lovelife with her pal TJ. Special surprise in chap. 2!
1. A Rainbow

**Disclaimer:** She doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew! She also doesn't own the song! Mew Lizzy wrote the song!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**A Rainbow That Led to Love**_

**Chapter 1: A Rainbow That Led to Love**

_They say that at the end of a rainbow there is always a pot of gold but it's never easy to get there. A partner for life is worth gold. It's not easy to get but it is worth a lot. My mom was married for a while but then my father soon died..when I was three. I don't remember anything about him but that is ok. I heard he was a big creepo who cared about nobody but himself. He died on my birthday which was yesterday. I am officially fifteen. By this age, a normal child here in Tokyo would be married and have a partner for life wether they had an arranged marriage or not. Me. Well, my mom never pushed anything on me. I loved her a lot because of that. _

I set my pen down and picked up my guitar and strummed it softly.

_**I need you more then anything.**_

_**You're everything to me.**_

_**I dunno what I'd do if you weren't always there for me.**_

_**You are my hero.**_

_**I loved you yesterday.**_

_**You are my hero.**_

_**I loved you today.**_

_**You are my hero.**_

_**I'll always love you just the same.**_

_**You are my hero.**_

_**I loved you today.**_

My mom stepped into my room interrupting my song. "Hey Hon. New song?" I shrugged.

"Kinda. I'm editing it."

"Well it sounds great. Wanna go down to the cafe' and get a bite to eat?"

"Sure. The usual dinner?"

"You got it!" Me and mom got on our coats and walked down to Cafe' Mew Mew.

"Welcome to Cafe' Mew Mew na no da! The usual?" A tall blonde named Purin asked us at the door.

"You got it."

"Ok na no da!" She led us to our usual table in the back and we both took a seat. "Your server will be right with you na no da!" We watched her walk away before beginning a conversation.

"So...are ya gonna tell me this big secret now, mom?" I asked. She had promised me that she would tell me a big secret about her the day after my fifteenth birthday...that's why we were going out to eat..again.

"Oh, fine. I guess I should probably tell you now. Here's the story: Me and your dad met when I was fifteen and he was seventeen, so there was quite an age difference. I'm not proud of this but...you're a Love-Child. Me and your dad were never married. He died in a fight since he was in the ARMY...well...kinda. He was...an alien."

"Mom! An alien! Whatever, aliens don't even exsist..." I interrupted.

"You'd be surprised...anyways. I was actually a part of the Tokyo Mew Mew clan and worked here at the cafe'. Oh, and the blonde's name is really Pudding. But, either one is fine to call her. Your dad loved you like any man has ever loved his own daughter in the history of history! We were both very quiet and kept the whole pregnancy and stuff a secret. The workers here at the cafe' are the other members of Tokyo Mew Mew. They don't know that my real name is Zakuro Fujiwara. That's why I always pay here with money never ever with a Credit Card. If I don't, then they'll immediatly have my name."

"Why is that so bad mom?"

"Because...me and your dad ran away together when we knew the pregnacy was beginning to be noticeable. I stopped modeling and everything. I told my boss that I was just taking about a year long break from everything and he bought it! So, me and your dad were in the middle of planning our wedding when the other aliens got ahold of our wherabouts. They told Pai, your dad, that he had to come back and fight some more or...they would kill you and me. He loved us so much, he left with them and on your third birthday I got a call saying that he...was killed...I'm sorry. I couldn't tell you until you were fifteen because I knew that the alien and mew mew powers would work when you turned fifteen like I was. I-I hope you understand..."

"Mom? By the sounds of it, you and dad kept a lot away from everyone. Right?"

"Yes we did. And when we had you everything changed. You brought us out of our shells! I still won't let the mew mews know who I am but...this doesn't change anything. You're still a normal teenage girl."

"No. No, I'm not mom! You said it yourself! ...daddy was an alien...that is NOT normal! ..."

"Well guess what. I have MORE news...you're friend, Tori? She is also a Mew Mew..."

"Tori! Not MY friend Tori! My friend Tori is the nicest person on the Earth! Tori, would never even hurt a fly! Tori, is a vegetarian because she is trying to save the animals! Especially the Red-Data one's..."

"Well, you and her BOTH are injected with Red-Data animals...she is the daughter of one of my Mew Mew friends, Minto."

"I don't believe it! She would've told me!"

"Nami! She probably didn't know either! Look...I have to go tell everyone that their fifth Mew Mew is back and with a child and her father was never even married to me! I made some bad choices when I was young but I'm not young anymore! I'm a single mother raising a fifteen year old daughter! I have responsibilities now and so do you. My responsibilities are to accept punishments for the bad stuff I did and yours are to get through school the best you can, be the bet friend you can be, and believe in yourself."

"Here's your food na no da!" Pudding handed our food to us.

"Uh, thank you but, Pudding. I...I need to tell you something..." Mom stood up slowly. "Do you remember a few years ago, you telling me that I looked a lot like a friend of yours?"

"Uh...yeah I do na no da! Why?" Pudding tilted her head slightly.

"Because...I AM that girl that you thought I was..."

"Zakuro-san...?"

"That's me..." Pudding's eyes lit up.

"ZAKURO-SAN! GUYS! IT'S ZAKURO-SAN NA NO DA!" Pudding hugged mom tightly. All of the other waitresses came running out of the back room and also hugged her tightly.

"Heeeeeey, guys. I have been coming here for..YEARS and been lying to you. I just thought that now was a good time that you knew the truth. Girls, this is MY daughter Nami. Nami, these are my Mew Mew friends, Minto, Ichigo, Lettuce, Ryou, Keiichiro, and of course the bubbly Pudding."

"Hi, guys." I brushed a strand of my lavender hair out of my eyes.

"Wow. You look JUST LIKE your mother! Tall, skinny, long lavender hair! Where's your father?" Keiichiro asked kissing my hand.

"Uh..." Tears started to well in my eyes. I turned around and hugged my mom tightly. "He died when she was three..." I gripped the necklace that my dad had given' me before he had gone.

**FLASHBACK**

Dad clamped a chain around my neck securely. I looked down at it. "It's a tiger." I smiled up into his sad face.

"Yes. Because you will always be my little Tiger." Dad kissed my forehead and then hugged me and mom good-bye. He turned and walked out the door.

**END FLASHBACK**

This time the tears spilled out of my sockets, rolling down my cheeks. I looked up at mom and she too was crying. "He died in a fight..."

"What was his name nya?" Ichigo asked softly.

"...Pai. Pai was her father..."

"Pai?" Lettuce whispered. "You guys were...married?"

"Actually, we weren't. We were planning on it though..."

Later, me and mom grabbed our coats and walked through the thick white snow that whirled and twisted towards the ground. Mom put her arm around my shoulders holding me tightly. I looked up at her and smiled the best I could.

I curled up in an arm-chair in my bedroom. RING-RING I picked up the phone slowly. "Hello? _Hey, Nami. What's up? You don't sound to good. _I'm fine. Nothing's wrong. What's up with you, TJ? _Nothen'. I was just wondering when I could bring your present over. _Uh, anytime. I mean, you don't have to come right now but-you know you didn't have to get me anything. _I know. But I wanted to. And why not come over right now?_" I heard a sound of something hard his my window. I pulled up my screen and there was...TJ! I opened up my window and he hung-up on his cell phone. "Hey! What are you doing here?"

"Nothen'. I just wanted to chill. What are you doing tomorrow?" He asked me.

"Umm...nope. Why?"

"Weeeeell, I was just wonderen' if ya wanted to go see a movie tomorrow or somethin'."

"Yeah. Sure. That's sounds awesome. Time?"

"Right after school? We can walk to the movie theatre and then go to Cafe' Mew Mew for some dinner or somethin'."

"Ok. Got it. I'll let my mom know."

"Ok. I better get goin'. See-ya at school tomorrow."

"Yup. Bye!" I waved as he cllimbed back out my window and down the tree. I leaned out the window and smiled down at him. TJ stood for Thomas Jefferson. He was from America. His parents liked Thomas Jefferson. I closed and latched the window and layed down on the bed. I slowly drifted off to sleep.

**THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL**

I was walking down the hall at the end of the day minding my own business when: WHACK! A popular cheerleader rammed into my side causing my books to fly all over the floor. "Nami." The girl glared at me.

"Kami." I glared back at her. Tori and TJ helped me pick up my books. When I stood up straight, she knocked me over again. Her and all her friends giggled loudly. I stood up and looked her straight in the eye. I chewed my gum loudly. I pulled it out of my mouth and wadded it up slowly. Kami continued to glare straight at me. I quickly dropped the wadded up piece of gum down her revealing shirt.

"NAMI! WHAT THE HELL!" She attempted to reach down her shirt having no luck.

"See-ya!" I waved slightly and walked out of the school with my pals on my tail.

"That was sooo funny Nami! Nobody has EVER had the guts to stand up to Kami before!" Tori said amazement in her voice.

"Well, now someone has." TJ said satisfactorily. I nodded.

"Well, me and TJ better get goin'. We'll see-ya later Tori!" We waved and walked down the street to the movie theatre. After the movie we headed to Cafe' Mew Mew. As we walked it started to pour. After we ate it had cleared up. All that was left in the sky was a few dark clouds and a beautiful rainbow. "It's beautiful..." I said dreamily.

"Yes...you are..." TJ said softly. I quickly looked over at his face. He immediately looked down at the ground sheepishly. I grabbed his chin and faced him, face to face.

"TJ...?"

"Nami I...I love you. I really really love you." He blushed.

"I love you too." A grin slowly creeped over his face. He leaned over and kissed me softly. I looked to my left and there was that beautiful rainbow again shining even brighter then before.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**RandomPairings:** Yayness! Finally finished! Rated T because she says 'hell' and how Nami is a Love-Child. Please review!

((RandomPairings))


	2. Someone Special Comes Back

**RandomPairings:** OK! I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew! But I do own the characters: TJ, Nami, Kami, and Tori!

**Recap:**

"Nami I...I love you. I really really love you." TJ blushed.

"I love you too." A grin slowly creeped over his face. He leaned over and kissed me softly. I looked to my left and there was that beautiful rainbow again shining even brighter then before.

**THE NEXT DAY / CHRISTMAS EVE**

I walked down the stairs quietly and took my lunch off the counter. She quietly went to the door. "Nami honey? Is there something wrong?"

"No. Actually nothings wrong. Everythings right."

"Really? What happened?"

"Weeell...last night...TJ told me that..he loved me."

"Nami! Oh my gosh!" Mom hugged me lovingly. "What did you say!"

"Well, I told him that I loved him too."

"Nami, I am so happy for you! Would you marry him?"

"I-I dunno. I just can't even..THINK about getting married. I mean, everyone I know is already married. Kami is married! Even Tori is engaged! Do you...do you think that TJ is marriageable matterial...?"

"I think that he is nice, sweet, kind, and DEFENITELY marriageable material. I can see the both of you guys married."

"Thanks mom!" I hugged her tightly wishing the moment would never end.

**Zakuro's POV**

Nami waved good-bye and jogged off towards the bus-stop to go to school. I smiled but as soon as she was out of sight, my frown returned to my face. I walked out into the backyard and flung my body up aganist the biggest Sakura Tree in the bunch and wept. I slid slowly down the tree and cried even harder. "Why Pai...WHY! Why did you have to go, why you, why me, why? Why didn't we get married...?"

"Why _didn't_ we get married?" A deep voice asked from behind me. I sat up (still crying) and saw...PAI!

"P-P-P-P-P-P-P-Pai!"

"Zakuro!" Pai ran up and hugged me tightly. I began to cry even more but this time tears of joy and confusion. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me even closer to his body. "Zakuro...I missed you so much..."

"I missed you so so SO much...! But...how did you..here...get...?" Pai chuckled.

"I've wanted to come back for SO LONG and now finally I was able to get back home." Pai leaned down and pressed his lips firmly aganist mine. We broke a moment for air but quickly went back to what we were doing. Suddenly, my watch beeped and we broke again. "What's that..?"

"I have to go to work! I'm so sorry Pai but I must go! Wait! I'll call in sick or something. One sec." I fumbled around in my purse and pulled out my cell phone quickly calling work. "Mr.Robertson? I (cough) am not feeling very good (cough) today. (fake sneeze) I won't (cough) be at work today." After a few moments, I hung up the phone and hugged Pai tightly. Pai's arms slowly snaked around my waist pulling me closer to him.

"It feels so good to finally stand in your arms again..." Pai whispered into my ear. We slowly rocked back-and-forth in each other's arms.

"I love you..." I whispered.

"I love you too...OH MY GOD!" I pulled away slowly.

"...what?" I asked.

"I HAVE A DAUGHTER AND I DIDN'T REMEMBER HER UNTIL JUST NOW!" Pai yelled.

"OH MY GOD! WE _ARE_ PARENTS!" We were both silent for a minute. "Ya know what. I was a single mother until about five minutes ago when my dead husband suddenly appeared behind me...I'm not a single mom anymore!" He hugged me tightly (again).

"How is Nami...?"

"She's pretty good. She misses you a lot even though she didn't even get a chance to know you."

"I know. I could see her from up above..." Pai said sadly.

"Yeah...she is going to be really surprised...we should go get her from school. Oh, we absolutely have to!"

"Well then what are we waiting for!" Pai exclaimed and we ran for the car. We both hopped in and drove off down the street.

**AT NAMI'S SCHOOL IN THE OFFICE**

"Nami, please come to the office please. Nami, your mom is here to see." The secretary at the school announced over the intercom. After a couple minutes, Nami stepped into the office. Pai went and hid around the corner.

"Hey mom. What's up? Did I leave something at home?" Nami asked confused.

"No. After you came to school I went into the backyard."

"...so?"

"So I sat there by the big Sakura and then...oh what the heck. Pai!" Pai slowly came out from around the corner and held his arms out to Nami.

"Nami..."

"DAD!"

"You recognize me?"

"Of course I do! I stare at your picture every night before I go to bed!" Nami began to sob.

"I know honey. I was able to see you from above..." Pai wrapped his arms around her and also began to cry. I walked over and wrapped my arms around the both of them.

"Dad...! Is this a dream?" Nami asked quietly. I shook my head.

"No. No it's not Nami. This is all real."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**RandomPairings:** Thank you reviewers:

**_Super Lucky Tiki Charm-_** _Thank you!_

**_Mew Frost-_** _Awwww. How kawaii! lol_

**_mitsuhime-_** _Nami and her mother look bout the same except that Nami's hair is the same length as Zakuro's but the same color as Pai's. And she is DEFENITELY prettier then Kami!_

**_Spider Fairy-_** _Thank you so much!_


	3. Reunion

**Random Pairings:** This is a sad chap... ((sniff)) And I'm sorry it took me so long to update this story! It's just that I had the idea for the other story, I've been working on that, and..that's pretty much it. BUT I'm sorry. I'm also sorry that this chappie is kinda short...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Zakuro's POV**

"Dad...! Is this a dream?" Nami asked quietly. I shook my head.

"No. No it's not Nami. This is all real."

All of us walked down the hall and drove home. We sat down in the living-room in silence. "Hey! We should go to the cafe' for some lunch!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah! They have more food there now." Nami agreed.

"Oh. And don' worry. Nami knows the big secret." Pai nodded.

"That's good." The three of us piled into the car and drove to the cafe'.

"Welcome to Cafe' Mew...Mew...Pai?" Ryou asked cautiously.

"He's back!" I linked my arm through his. Pai kissed my cheek.

"I'll get you guys a new table then." Ryou led us over to a table for three instead of our usual table of two. We all sat down and Pai looked over the menu. Ichigo came over a few minutes later.

"Here's your food Zakuro. Nami. Pai! Oh my gosh! It's so good to see you!" Pai stood up and gave Ichigo a hug. "How are you? And...OH MY GOD! YOU WERE DEAD!" Everyone in the cafe' turned and stared at us. "Hi..."

"I came back!" Pai explained. "It's good to see you too!"

"Yeah! So, what can I get you?"

"I'll just have the same as Zakuro." Pai smiled over at me. I smiled back. Ichigo nodded and brought his food out a few minutes later.

"Now what are we going to do mom?" Nami asked me after we were all finished.

"I was thinken' that we could go Roller-Blading at the Roller Skating Rink."

"Great idea honey!" Pai said. "Let's get goin!" We got in the car again and drove there as fast as we could. We rented some skates and ATTEMPTED to skate around and stay up. We laughed, we fell, we ended up all having to hang on to the rail! But it was all worth it in the end. We were altogether as a family now. We went to a nearby ice-cream shop and got some ice-cream. We sat on a bench and licked.

"Nami? What are you doing here?" A voice asked.

**Nami's POV**

"TJ?" I asked. TJ came over and sat down next to me. He eyed dad funny like 'who is he'. "TJ. This is my dad...Pai. Dad. This is my-"

"Boy-friend." TJ interrupted. I smiled.

"Boy-friend TJ Jefferson." I was still smiling. Dad stood up and shook TJ's hand.

"Nice to meet you."

"You too sir. Uh, Nami. Can I talk to you for a sec? In private?" I shrugged. We walked over to the side. "I thought your dad was dead!"

"He was! It's really hard to explain but he came back to life! You have to believe me..."

"Of course I believe you. I-I love you more then anything Nami." He leaned down and kissed me softly. I grinned.

"TJ?" A girls voice said from behind us. We turned around. "Oh my Gawd, it is you!" She came over and kissed TJ. I glared at him. He looked sadly at me. I tapped the girl on the shoulder. "Who are you and what the Hell do you want?"

"((sweetly)) I'm Nami. ((angrily)) TJ's girl-friend." I explained.

"You got a girl-friend?" She asked TJ angrily. "You said I was your one-and-only girl!"

"I-" TJ started.

"Exscuse me!" I yelled.

"You heard me. One-and-only!"

"Oh! Go right ahead. Cause we're over..." I walked away sadly. Leaving TJ with his 'one-and-only'. I ran over to mom and dad.

"Nami. What's the matter?" Mom asked. I whiped my eyes with my sleeve.

"Nothing. Everything's perfect! Just perfect...I'm going to go home and have a good cry." I started home on foot. ((they live just down the street))

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Random Pairings:** All done! I'm so sorry I had to do that to Nami. ((sobs))

((Random Pairings))


	4. Apologies and Surprises

I heard the door-knob turn slowly and mom stepped in. "Nami? Are you alright?" She sat down on the edge of my bed. I sat up. ((sniff))

"Yeah...justa little sad..." ((sniff))

"What exactly happened?" Mom asked.

"Well, TJ's 'friend' came into town and were at the icecream shop. Then she kissed him and said that TJ had told her that she was his one-and-only..." ((sniff))

"Well, have you asked him about it yet?"

"No...I'll go talk to him..." I got up and walked to TJ's house.

I knocked on the door and TJ's mom answered it.

"Hey Nami! Congratulations!" Carrie (TJ's mom) said excitedly.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"Your and TJ's engagement! Congratulations!" She hugged me.

"Engagement? We're not engaged."

"You turned him down?"

"Nooo. He never asked me."

"What? He was going to ask you on your date this afternoon."

"We never went out on a date. Some girl came up to TJ and kissed him and I just came over here to get an explanation."

"Oh no...Melissa...don't worry Honey. She means nothing to him. She was his old old old friend and she was starting to get kinda..flirty. She kissed him once and that was the end of that 'friendship'. She must've moved to Tokyo and looked him up. She is **nothing** compared to you." Carrie explained.

"Thanks for explaining." I walked up the stairs and knocked on TJ's door. He opened it slowly.

"Nami?" I leaned over and kissed him.

"I'm sorry for blowing up at you like that. I didn't give you a chance to explain.."

"Can I explain now?"

"No, that's ok. Your mom already did." We both laughed.

"So, does this mean that you aren't mad at me anymore?"

"You bet." I turned to leave but froze in my path. I turned and faced him again. "Your mom also told me about the date you were planning for the two of us this afternoon..." I blushed. TJ blushed!

"Oh great...she told you about my surprise?" I nodded.

"Sorry."

"It's ok. But you don't know when I'll pop the question now. It could be now...or now...or even now. You will surprised. That's all I'm tellin' you."

"Ok." I kissed him. "Bye."

"See-ya." I walked out of the house and went straight home.

_**End of Chapter**_

**Random Pairings:** Yes, a short chap but I wanted to give you guys SOMETHIN to read! Also, I'm pretending that in Japan, their last year of school is 9th grade and they get married that early too. And they are both in 9th grade. Justa letcha know. Incase you were wodnering why they were getting engaged so quickly!

((Random Pairings))


	5. Bowling

**Random Pairings:** I DO NOT OWN!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, I had school. I passed TJ many times in the hallway and we waved each time. Then he came up to me after school. "Hey, Nami."

"Hello." He kissed me on the cheek.

"Do you want to go bowling right now? Or do you need to get home?"

"No. I can call my mom on my cell and we can go."

"Cool! Go ahead and call her. I'll go put my books away."

"Alright." I dialed the house number and was allowed to go. "I'm ready! Are you?" TJ nodded and we walked hand-in-hand to the bowling alley.

We played a game against each other before sitting at a table eating popcorn and drinking pop. "Even though most girls would probably say that this was a silly idea going bowling, I think it was perfect." I congratulated TJ.

"I thought so too." TJ reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black case. "Will you marry me, Nami?" ((gasp))

"Of course I will, TJ." I smiled and even got a a little teary eyed. He slipped the ring on my finger and we shared a passionate kiss.

We ran to my house and shared the news to my mom and dad. Then we did the same to TJ's parents. It was perfect. Everything was perfect!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Random Pairings:** Yes. Short chap.

((Random Pairings))


	6. Plans

**Random Pairings:** Hey everyone! Here's chappie 6. But first, replies to all of my wonderful reviewers!

Kikii Ember: I updated twice since your review so you can't kill me! lol

spider fairy: I liked the idea you gave me in your review for chappie 4. And yes Pai is OOC. But him and Zakuro changed when they had a kid. I have a reason for making him OOC!

Mew Frost: Nami might not become a mew mew. I'm not quite sure yet. I might make her a mew mew with teleportation powers like Pai. But I'm not sure yet. Tell me if I should or not.

iluvboys: I'm not sure when I'm going to finish! I might finish and then make an epilouge. But I'm not sure.

I'm so glad you like it! I was afraid some people wouldn't when I first wrote this.

MewZakuro24: Thanks for the review!

mitsuhime: I think Nami and TJ make a good couple too!

Super Lucky Tiki Charm: Happy you like it!

Thank you everyone!

_Start of Chappie 6_

"So. When are we supposed to have the wedding!" I asked TJ. We were sitting in his living-room making arrangements.

"Well, we have to have it after school is out. So maybe we could have it on...July 25th?"

"July 25th...?" I sat in deep thought. "That should work. Not WHERE is the wedding going to BE?"

"If you could create your dream wedding, what would it be?"

"Hm. Toughie. I think I would have to say...July 25th-" I looked at TJ with a sparkle in my eye. "on the beach with the salt water smell and my bare-feet sticking in the sand..." I said dreamily. TJ reached over and grabbed my hand.

"Then that's what we'll do. A beach wedding."

"That'll be perfect... ... ..." I leaned against his shoulder. He kissed me softly before drifting off to dream land.

**At School the Next Day:**

I stared at my ring and smiled at the beautiful diamond. The bell rang and I rang to my locker. TJ blew me a kiss as he walked past to his locker. I smiled and then felt the impact of my forehead against the locker next to me. "OW." I rubbed my forehead and looked at the enemy.

_((lol))_

Kami smirked at me. "Nice rock on your finger." She said with the biggest attitude I had ever head in my **ENTIRE** life.

"Thanks. Too bad you don't have on. I love mine." She smirked again and then snorted as if it was a silly idea.

"Whatever. Hope you and TJ have a nice time at your little wedding. It'll sure be a blast." She accented the 'blast' as if it was significant. I turned and faced her.

"If you do anything to destroy my wedding or my future wife, I'll destroy you." A voice said from behind Kami. She turned and saw TJ. She snorted again.

"Whatever." She trotted off. I walked over and hugged him. ((sigh))

"she won't ruin our plans..." TJ assured me.

"Why does she have to be this way... ... ..."

_End of Chappie_

**Random Pairings:** An update! Already! I am very proud of myself. lol Um, like I was telling Mew Frost up above, I might make Nami a mew mew with teleportation powers like her dad. And if she becomes a mew, I'll make her be a Timber Wolf. I will update both of my stories Addicted and The Christmas Letters soon. REVIEW PLEASE!


	7. TJ's Shocking Idea

"Nami? We need to talk." TJ came up to me after school.

"Ok. Where do you wanna go?"

"Ummm...anywhere we can talk in PRIVATE." ((nod)) We walked hand-in-hand to the nearest park. We sat down on a bench and looked at each other.

"What's up?"

"I think we should elope."

"Elope!" I yelled. Then I got into whisper mode. "Are you crazy!"

"C'mon! I don't mean like..elope ELOPE! I mean like take just our friends and quickly get married."

"That is eloping."

"Good point. But I think we should bnecause otherwise our **ENTIRE** school is going to at our wedding."

"WHAT!"

"I overheard my mom on the phone last night. She called the principal and told him to announce it over the announcements sometime soon and hand out invitations."

"OH MY WORD! Why would she do that!"

"I don't know! That's why I think we should just do this on our own and then we won't have to worry about stupid Kami getting in the way." I nodded sadly.

"I guess you're right...I mean, eloping was the LAST thing I wanted to do. Especially since my mom told me how much her and my dad regreted it when they eloped... ..."

"That eloped?" ((nod)) He took both of my hands in his. "I know this may sound _a little _scary, but I'll be right there with you. I won't let **ANYTHING** happen to you and then we'll finally be married." I kissed him.

"Let's do it."

We both ran straight to each of our houses to do everything we needed to do before the big day: Saturday. Which was the day after tomorrow.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PaixIchigo Forever:** I AM SOOO SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING IN SO LONG! I'M ALSO SORRY HOW SHORT THIS CHAPTER WAS! I will BE SURE to update this stroy soon. By the way, if you didn't notice, I changed my usernamd. n.n I am still ALL FOR Zakuro and Pai but I am also ALL FOR Pai and Ichigo. I will still keep going with this story. I just had Writer's Block which I still have...GIVE ME IDEAS!


	8. Today's the Day

It was Friday night and I could barely sleep a wink. I couldn't wait until tomorrow yet I was getting kinda nervous. Tomorrow TJ, Tori, TJ's friend Jo, and I were all going to meet at the Bus Stop at six in the morning...I need to sleep. We need to get there early so that our parents all wouldn't wonder why wee were leaving the house and with so much stuff.

**The Next Day...**

I snuck down the street and sat down at the Bus Stop. I felt a hand rest of my shoulder and I screamed. "SHH! NAMI! It's me! TJ!"

"Oh whew!" I hugged him. "I thought you were some mugger or something!" He laughed.

"Don't worry. Just me! And I won't let ANY mugger TOUCH you! You got that?" ((nods))

The bus began to pull to a stop. We began to board but I froze in place. "Nami?"

"I'M SORRY, TJ!"

"YOU'RE NOT CALLING OFF THE WEDDING ARE YOU?" Jo exclaimed.

"HELL NO! This just doesn't feel right without my mom...I mean. She's my best friend and she's always been there for me! I need her with me for this." TJ nodded.

"I understand. C'mon, Jo. Tori. We'll go on the next bus."

"THANK YOU!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. "You have no idea how much this means to me." I yanked my cell out of my purse and dialed the house phone.

_"H-Hello?' _A sleepy woman's voice asked on the other end of the line._ 'Who is this anyway!'_

'Mom! It's me... ... ... ...'

_'NAMI! Wait a minute. How are you calling me? You're upstairs in your room.'_

'...Not exactly...'

_'You better explain RIGHT NOW Nami Elizabeth or you are in BIG trouble! You understand me! BIG!'_

'I got it...well...me and TJ eloped so we could have our wedding without the whole school watching! And this isn't the same without you! You've ALWAYS ALWAYS been there for me and ALWAYS ALWAYS supported me and now I REALLY REALLY want you here! I'M SO SORRY MOM!' I broke-down sobbing.

_'Oh Nami...I can't believe you did this...me and your father will be right down there! Where are you?'_

'We're at the Bus Stop..'

_'Ok! I'm going to call Mrs.Jefferson right now.'_

'NO! YOU CAN'T! She's the whole reason why we did this! You CAN'T call her! PLEASE MOM! PLEASE!' There was total and complete silence on the other end of the line...

_'Alright...'_

'THANKS MOM! I LOVE YOU TO DEATH!'

_'Yeah yeah. But YOU OWE ME!'_

'Got it.'

_'We'll be there in a few! Don't leave without us!'_

'Never crossed my mind.'

_'It's not your mind I'm worried about.' _We both laughed. _'SEE-YOU IN A BIT!' _Mom hung-up.

"So?" TJ asked me.

"They'll be here soon." We all high-fived.

_**End of Chappie 8**_

I am SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE SOONER! REALLY I AM! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!


End file.
